


Heat

by Mifrandir



Series: Wizard and His Wolf [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:31:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5303936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mifrandir/pseuds/Mifrandir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>狼神迎來發情期。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

 

「你不能這樣對我。」民豪低吼，魔法陣的束縛讓他動彈不得。血液在身體中翻騰躁動，慾望在他耳中尖嘯，唯有撕裂搗毀什麼才能獲得安撫。「放開我，巫師。」

 

他腦中僅存的理智要他掉頭走開，從民豪身上輻射出的能量刺痛他的肌膚。紐特在狼神身側半跪下來，「讓我幫你。」他低聲說，嚥了口口水，伸手握住對方脹成深紅色的性器。飽滿的紫紅冠部汨出前液淌落柱身，沿著其上的怒張筋脈蜿蜒而下，攢在掌中彷彿勃勃躍動。紐特握住它，沿著勃起的形狀套弄，一手托起下方緊繃的囊袋揉弄。但不論他多麼賣力，掌中的硬挺絲毫沒有瀕臨潰堤的跡象，只是不斷湧出前液。

 

「我說過了，我得操點什麼。」民豪咬牙，巫師柔軟的手對此刻來說不丕是提油救火。「你去偷頭羊給我，然後離我遠點。」

  
  


紐特離開了一陣子，但他再次出現的時候手裡沒有牽著一頭羊。

  
  


「不，」民豪舔過微微乾裂的唇，看著紐特脫去罩袍半跪下來，在身邊放下手中的玻璃瓶。「你不能這麼做。」

  
  


紐特拔開玻璃瓶的瓶塞，將其中黃綠色的橄欖油倒在手心上，抬眼看著他，嘴唇抿成一條細線。

 

「你承受不了的。」

 

「如果你願意閉上你的瞎卡嘴，然後閉上眼睛，我會很感激的。」

 

「你還怕有人看？」民豪回嘴，但從善如流地閉上眼，但遮掩視覺對他的欲求毫無幫助，只讓意象在腦海中更加鮮活－－紐特繃緊的呼吸、刻意抑在喉間的喘息，還有濕潤的咕啾聲響。一想到金髮巫師正在用手指慢慢打開自己，民豪覺得身下的草地瞬間化為燒紅的煤堆。

 

沾染油液的滑膩掌心裹住他的性器上下滑動，民豪忍不住呻吟。

  
  


紐特分開膝蓋跨跪在民豪身側，握住對方腿間高聳硬挺的性器抵在股間，忍不住低低抽了口氣。紫紅色的碩大冠部如此猙獰，無聲叫囂著撕裂的痛楚。民豪是對的，就算他已經盡可能的擴張自己，做足潤滑，還是沒有信心能夠進得去。紐特做了個深呼吸，慢慢坐下去。

 

他們同時倒抽一口氣。冠部毫不留情地撐開穴口，他的身體反射性地夾擠侵入的異物，紐特咬著牙繼續往下施力，利用體重讓那圈頑強的環狀肌肉屈服。前液跟橄欖油發揮了潤滑作用，他慢慢將民豪納入體內，強忍著身體從內部被強制撐開的不適感，終於坐到底。他大口喘著氣，自額際崩落的汗珠滴到民豪身上，撐在兩側的雙手用力揪緊草地。他清楚地感受到民豪的形狀，緊貼著柔軟內壁，堅硬如鋼。

 

「嘿。」民豪的聲音響起，紐特才發現自己不知何時閉上了眼。他不打算睜開，讓對方看著自己卡在勃起上動彈不得已經夠羞恥了。「放開我，你該不會打算一個人做全部的事吧？」

 

民豪看著紐特漲紅的臉泛著濕亮的光，金髮被汗淚交織的液體黏在臉上，睫毛濕淋淋的，嘴唇咬得死緊。

 

「我會小心的。」他低語，用盡全力忽視心裡叫囂的獸性。他隱約聽見紐特吸了口氣，接著低喃幾個音節，原本施加在他身上的無形壓力瞬間消失無蹤。他緩緩坐起身，忍不住低聲咒罵－－只是平常的動作變換而已，他沒想到紐特還能絞得更緊。「放鬆，接下來交給我。」他在紐特耳邊輕聲說，慢慢跪起來將對方放倒，將那雙白皙修長的腿纏在自己腰間。

 

他才試探性地頂了一下紐特就哭了，民豪強迫自己停下，吻掉對方的眼淚，挑開那雙嘴唇強迫對方與自己接吻，放緩律動的節奏，直到紐特緊繃的呼吸融化成喘息，有意無意地隨著他的動作挺腰迎合，才慢慢加重力道，直到紐特尖叫著潰散在他懷裡。

  
  


紐特醒來時發現自己正對著墨色毛皮，才發現民豪已經變回狼形，用身軀跟尾巴將他整個人圈在身側。他伸手輕輕撫摸狼的鼻吻，野獸的澄金眼眸倏地睜開。「真高興知道我沒把你操死。」狼低聲說。

 

紐特牽動嘴角，手在狼的眼周遊走。「我的腰部以下什麼也感覺不到。」

 

「為什麼要幫我？」

 

「我不能眼睜睜看著你受苦，卻什麼也不做。」

 

民豪自喉間發出咕嚕聲。他跟這個巫師的牽扯越來越深了，他不喜歡這樣。他一撇頭甩開紐特的手，變成人形。「我帶你去清理。」

  
  
  
  



End file.
